


The best part

by turquoiseAnchor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseAnchor/pseuds/turquoiseAnchor
Summary: The worst part about travelling around the continent to solve Inquisition business was the sex abstinence
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 42





	The best part

The worst part about travelling around the continent to solve Inquisition business was the sex abstinence. And of course the hole in the sky. And the evil magister threatening to end the world. But! In the micro scale of things, not being able to sleep with his lover was a terrible thing. Lavellan didn’t have much for comfort — so he held tight to what he had; tiny Orlesean cakes. Sex with Dorian. That kind of thing.

The problem was, Dorian refused to do anything in the outdoors. He’d complain about mosquitoes and cold and other people being too close and that they hadn’t properly had a bath in days, all sorts of things. Lavellan understood, but it also annoyed him.

So the best thing about travelling was coming back to Skyhold, finishing his business with the advisors and then, finally, shamelessly dragging Dorian back to his quarters. 

They’d heat up some water and help each other bathe. Lavellan loved it. The intimacy, the closeness. He’d sit behind Dorian and run his fingers on his hair while placing kisses and love bites on Dorian’s shoulder, and Dorian would mumble all sorts of sweet things.

And finally when Dorian would consider them both clean and perfumed enough, he would carry Lavellan to bed, to the clean and comfortable and soft sheets and they’d fuck like they hadn’t been together for the longest time which, well, was kind of true.

And Lavellan loved it like nothing else, the passion, the way Dorian would hold him close and kiss him so fiercely his lips would get swollen and reddish.

And they’d make such a mess of the sheets and of themselves that Dorian always insisted they took a second bath and cleaned the sheets before going to sleep. And again, Lavellan had no complaints. Because this second bath was never as desperate and needy as the first, because then they were satiated and happy and they’d kiss each other softly, lovingly, and Lavellan held on to that, to the way Dorian looked at him after they kissed. That was the best part.


End file.
